


We Need to Play More Video Games

by beebeebunni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeebunni/pseuds/beebeebunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat assumed Dave had just wanted to play video games. He was wrong, but he does like this game a lot more.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All Characters are owned by Andrew Hussie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Play More Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely moirail Chris who inspired me during the Camp April NaNoWriMo.

“WHAT THE HELL?! How’d you even do that?” Dave yelled slamming down the controller as Karkat’s character pulled a full combo almost instantly killing his.   
The gray male shrugged, “YOU HONESTLY THINK I KNOW?! I’M JUST SMASHING THE BUTTONS ON THIS FUCKING THING!”  
“How do you button mash, and end up with a deadly combo? Cheater.” Dave teased sticking his tongue out at the other teen.  
Karkat bared his sharp teeth, “I AM NOT! I JUST HIT THE BUTTONS!” He smacked the face of the controller a couple times for emphasis.  
“I’m just pulling your leg, man, chill.” Dave laughed as he tried to land a hit in the game.  
Karkat turned his head, eyebrow raised, “YOU AREN’T PULLING ME LEG THOUGH.”   
“It’s an expression. It means I was joking.” Dave rolled his eyes behind mirror shades.   
They played the fighting game a bit longer, but it was clear that no matter how hard Dave tried he just wasn’t going to win against Karkat’s button smashing methods. After Dave lost for the last time they switched the game over to something that’d be harder to win because you couldn’t smash the buttons.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF YOUR PLANET IS THAT?” Karkat stared at the different images to select from.  
Dave circled through quickly finding exactly the one he wanted, “They’re called cars. Now pick one. Use the joysticks to move, A button is to go faster, and B is to go slower. X is super speed, but you have to build up that blue bar before you can use it.” He quickly explained. Karkat had no idea what a car was, and from the look of them Alternia had nothing similar to compare it to so the explanation would be a too much of a hassle. He ended up choosing a bright red car that had a name that was almost similar to Feferi’s. After a few laps Karkat was getting his trademark fury as he kept crashing into the wall, or the computer controlled cars.  
“WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS THIS NOOKSNIFFER DOING?!” the troll snarled at the TV, slamming his palm on the pad of buttons.  
Dave sighed, “Dude. Chill. It’s just a video game.” He hit a few buttons, and an unlocked achievement came up on his screen saying that auto-driving had been activated.  
“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO? IS THAT A CHEAT?” He seemed to become slightly more irate. Despite this the human teen got up from his spot on the floor, hopping up onto the bed stepping behind the angry crab.  
Dave kneeled, knees spread to the width of the smaller male’s sitting form, “Something like that. Though I prefer to call it an active pause button. “  
“WHAT ARE YOU DO-!” Karkat was cut off as a pair of hands began stroking the short horns on his head. “D-DAVE! W-HA-AH-At ARe You doing?” the words started to calm down as nimble fingers worked around the orange center of the candy-corn horns.  
He nuzzled into the dark strands between the horns, “You needed to calm down. Figured this be a good way to do it.” His fingers worked their way down to the dark red base earning him a deep purring noise from the troll under him.  
“Bullshit excuse.” Karkat’s grip tightened around the handles of the controller, nails scratching against the plastic.  
Red eyes narrowed behind dark shades, “You’re calmer now though, aren’t you?” He twisted one hand around a horn. Karkat involuntarily arched a small mewl escaping his throat.  
“Dave~” the troll dropped the controller, hands behind him looking for the other teen. Upon finding his knees he scratched at the fabric trying to pull him closer.  
Obliging, he moved closer until he was flush up against the other’s back. One hand left a horn to travel down to the sweater collar.   
“This is more than fucking calming, you dick.” Karkat whined as he felt something wet and hot on the still occupied horn.   
Dave made a noise of agreement as he slowly licked around the base of the candy colored nub.

Karkat could feel heat pooling in his center, his bulge starting to become active. If Dave had this planned the whole fucking time he was going to be pissed, granted he’d be pissed after this anyway, but it being planned would add more fuel to that fire. Cold fingertips ran across his grub-scars sending a shiver down his spine.   
This was planned. This was fucking planned. That dick. He planned this. Was all that ran through Karkat’s mind as he let Dave continue to slowly work him into an aroused state. His bulge was pushing against the front of his jeans now. He let out a line of explicates when his other horn was abandoned as well though not for long. Dave leaned over removing Karkat’s sweater, revealing the smooth pale gray body. 

The troll used this as his chance to turn around pinning the human male to the wall behind him.   
“You better have a good fucking explanation after we’re done, Strider, or so Jegus help me I’m biting it off.” He emphasized his point by smiling, showing off two rows of pearly white blades that the trolls called teeth.  
Dave chuckled, “Fine by me dude. Just don’t bite it before that, or you get nothing.” He ran a hand through the inky black hair until he met with the base of a horn. He gently twisted, as the zipper to his jeans was undone. He shivered as delicate hot flesh was met with cold air.

Karkat glared for a moment. No matter how many times he saw it he still thought human bulges were weird. They didn’t do anything other than get hard, and that seemed pretty boring. However that didn’t stop him from running his tongue along the length though. It may have looked weird, but it had a fairly decent taste to it. The outside was a bit bland, but had a bit of taste that Karkat could never really place. The stuff that came out wasn’t bad either it was kind of salty and a bit sweet. Dave said that he was weird when he told him, and seemed a bit grossed out when Karkat had swallowed it. Least he did when he saw him do it the first time, now Dave didn’t really say anything though occasionally Karkat would catch him making a grossed out expression.   
“Oh. Fuck.” Dave moaned, head bowed shades falling down his nose a bit. Karkat glanced up, tongue flicking under the tip.   
Karkat smirked, “You like that, Strider?” he ran his tongue along the edge before dipping down to the base. Buried his nose into the coarse blond hairs, rubbing the side against his cheek as his feather light fingertips brushed along the length.  
“Stop teasing, Kit-kat.” Dave groaned, pushing his shade up before running his hand through his own blond hair. The other hand was gliding along the pale gray shoulder to the base of the attached neck.  
Dark eyes rolled in yellow sclera with an annoyed grunt the troll returned his lips to the stiff length. He ran his tongue along the side where his cheek had been. He pulled Dave’s pants and boxers down more, nudging the other male to lift is knees to that they could be removed all together.  
“Dude what are you, WHOA!” Dave pressed himself closer to the wall as he was lifted off the bed a bit. Karkat had his arms wrapped under his thighs so that he was practically on the smaller male’s shoulders. I totally forgot how strong he actually is. His stature is hella deceiving. Dave thought as he tried to grip the smooth surface behind him to keep his balance. He heard his own breathing go up an octave as sharp points delicately brushed against him.   
He felt a claw-tipped hand dig into his hip, “Stop fucking squirming.” Was hissed at him from below.  
“I can’t help it, dude, I have nothing to hold on to.” Dave gasped leaning his head back.  
A growled came from low in the slender body under him, “Just put your fucking feet down, idiot.”  
“Oh.” Dave looked down, unbending his knees and placing his feet on the bed. A tint of red rushed to his pale face, a speckling of freckles showing slightly.  
He felt his own cheeks heated up as he watched the blond. He shook his head quickly returning to what he’d been doing. He unhooked one of his arms from around Dave’s leg, and slowly trailed his up his shirt. He felt to other shutter when his fingertips found a perked nipple to toy with. With a hiss Dave ripped his long sleeved shirt off, and pulled Karkat’s hand to his mouth sucking on two of his fingers.  
The troll glanced up, feeling his own bulge curl in excitement as he watched the spectacle. He found something horribly exotic about Dave licking and sucking on his digits. He purred around Dave’s length causing the other to moan around his fingers. Karkat pulled his hand back, looping his arm back under the pale leg. The whine of protest turned to a deep moan as a finger probed his entrance. Dave spread his legs a bit more, biting his lip. Another digit was added to the first, they were moving in and out in successive motion. 

The wall was keeping him from leaning the way he wanted to, “Kar~kat~.” His eyes peering down under his shades as he moaned the other’s name.   
“Hmm?” Karkat hummed as he sucked, not really paying any mind to the teen he was blowing.   
Dave hooked his thumbs around the center of the horns, “Kar~!” He groaned bucking his hips a bit.  
He released the blond, a string of spittle connecting from his lips to the stiff bulge, “What the fuck do you want?” he seemed to be annoyed at the interruption.  
Dave’s shades fell off almost hitting the other teen, “Kat~,” he groaned. Crimson eyes were pleading.   
“I could have finished you this way, too.” He was definitely annoyed by the interruption. Dave could not grasp why the trolled liked oral so much, not that he minded, but it still confused him. The arms around his legs were removed, allowing him to reposition himself on the bed.   
Crimson eyes watched with hazy focus as the other removed his pants, his crab spotted boxers sported a faint wet stain from the squirming bulge underneath the fabric. Fingers ran along the elastic to the last garment, allowing the bright red colored tip to peak out teasingly. With an unpleased grunt Dave reached for the fabric, but Karkat leaned away backing into the headboard.  
“You want it, you gotta work for it.” Gray lips turned up at the corners. The troll wiggled his hips teasingly.  
He pouted, but it quickly faded as he crawled up to the other teen. He trailed his fingertips lightly along is toned calf up to the leg of his boxers. He leaned up blond intermingling with black as their foreheads touched. Lips meeting briefly, sharp teeth nipping at the soft flesh in protest when they tried to leave. The blond winced a bit tasting a hint of metal in his mouth as he pulled away from the other’s to mark up his neck. Blood dotted kissed speckled gray skin as they were trailed down to the elastic hem.  
A deep purr escaped Karkat’s throat as he was rubbed through the coarse fabric of his boxers. Crimson peaked up through blond lashes watching the other’s expression as he pulled the fabric away revealing the wriggling tentacle that reside there. Dave smirked a bit as it moved toward him rubbing against his cheek. He still found it weird, but it was an interesting weird since it always has a different reaction to him depending on Karkat’s mood while they were going at it. He rubbed back, tilting his head toward it as he stuck his tongue out tasting the side. The appendage immediately responded sliding over to his mouth. He let the tip wrap and slip around his tongue a bit before closing his mouth sucking on it gently. A hand ran through his hair, encouraging moans came from above him. Releasing the tip from the mouth he move to the base, his hand moving from its spot on his thigh to keep the lively red tentacle from rubbing itself against his face while he worked. He licked around the damp base. It tasted a bit strange. It had a bitter-sweetness to it, but he liked it, which he assumed was weird. Dave had described it once when he was talking to Kar and Terezi about it, and they both seemed a bit grossed out. It was probably like when Karkat had told him he like the way his tasted. Not something you hear all the time, and normally not a compliment people get about their privates.   
Dave sucked on the side of candy red rubbing the tip between his thumb and forefingers. The hand in his hair pulled at the strands, hips twitching wanting more. He chuckled lightly against him. He pulled away for a moment he wrapped his free arm around Karkat’s slender waist, forcing the other to shift his body forward giving Dave more access. He pulled his fingers away from the protesting limb only to appease it with his mouth. His fingers slick with the sticky alien pre-cum probed around the base of the bulge until they found what they were looking for.   
Karkat moaned bucking a bit as Dave slipped his fingers in and out of his nook. His mouth was teasing and sucking the tentacle as it tensed and curled.

“FUCK, STRIDER.” Karkat bit back as his body tensed, his hand fisting blond while the other fisted sheets  
Dave glanced up, listening to the other’s panted breath as he cursed at him. He released the other with a light slurp, “Well, that is the plan. Unless you want me to fuck you.” He winced as his hair was pulled   
Black locks waved as Karkat shook his head at the badly timed joke that he’d walked right into, “Just switch positions with me, you nook.” Red heat was causing gray cheeks to almost glow.  
“Hm.” Dave sprung on to his knees quickly pinning the troll to the board behind him. His knees between the troll’s spread legs.  
Karkat didn’t look the least bit surprised, “Or we could start out this way. That’s fine, too.” Gonna end up on your back either way. Karkat thought as he repositioned a pillow behind his back.   
Dave moved his legs so that he straddled Karkat’s hips, his hands grasping the other’s shoulders as he was guided down onto the now still tentacle. He threw his head back as he felt himself filling up. Shivers ran through his body as claws gently ran up his back  
“You okay?” A coarse warm tongue traced the dip of his pecks trailing over to his nipple.  
He nodded, “Yeah.” He wiggled his hips experimentally before he began slowly moving up and down. Hands moved from shoulders to horns gripping the dark red base moving his hands in time with his hips.   
Karkat’s breathing hitched as his erogenous zone was stroked rough and quick. Clawed hands scratched down the pale lean back leaving red lines in their wake. His mouth nipped and sucked at the canvas of flesh in front of him. Echoes of pleasure rang in his sharp ears like a symphony chorus. His own growls joined as the hips around him picked up the speed. It still wasn’t enough. Dave started to grind his hips as he rode Karkat’s tentabulge, the gray teen’s name leaving his lips in between pants of breath. He flicked his wrists, pulling the horns just the right way  
“GODDAMNIT!” That was it. Dave gripped Karkat’s shoulder’s bracing himself as he was thrown back. His shoulders were resting against the bed, his lower half being held up by the arm wrapped around his lower back.  
Dave chuckled, “Impatient, much?” He wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Karkat hissed as he ran the claws of his free hand down Dave’s back causing him to arch with a silent moan. He readjusted his legs so that he was kneeling in a more balanced position, putting Dave’s back in more of a comfortable angle on the mattress.  
Dave rolled his hips, “Shouldn’t you be making me scream?” he teased, pushing buttons he knew would get them where they wanted to be. A hand slammed down next to his head, and piercing claws bit into his hip as a deep erotic growl ripped through the chest of the troll on top of him. Pale hands gripped contrasting locks, and legs locked tightly around the perspiration slick midriff as he braced himself for impact. Karkat pulled his hips back just enough before slamming back into Dave. He didn’t quite scream, but the moan was nice audible encouragement for the troll to try again until get got the noise he wanted. Dave bit his lip and clenched his teeth time, trying his best to not yell out just yet. It took a while for the troll to cum, and that’s what he needed. Karkat got feisty if he didn’t finish, so Dave planned on dragging this out for as long as he could manage. 

That, however, wasn’t going to work, as the troll was wise to his human’s plan. Karkat forced himself to slow his thrusts, releasing his claws from the flesh of Strider’s hip to wrap his hand around his throbbing length. Dave’s breathing hitched at the sudden touch. He looked down toward his waist, eyes wide. Karkat timed his hand with his thrusts. Dark eyes and carnivorous smirk started back at him, watching him slowly unfurl. His plan was shattered as his voice bounded off the walls of the room. He tossed his head back, his spine dipped and curved as he breathed roughly. His lungs and skin felt like they were on fire as he continued to be rammed into. He cursed excessively as he felt himself nearing his peak. The alien’s name left his lips followed by swears, and promises to fuck him into the floor later.   
Karkat leaned forward licking his way up to Dave’s shoulder, nipping at the flesh there, causing the other’s voice to shutter. He felt a knot forming in his groin. He growled through gritted teeth and hissed under his breath. The feral noises sent shivers down Dave’s spine making his flesh prickle despite how warm he felt. His hand let go of his human’s cock, and joined the other in gripping his thighs. Karkat’s thrusts became more erratic as he neared his end. He cursed biting down onto Dave’s shoulder tasting metal as the knot finally loosened.   
The sudden pain in his shoulder and heat pouring into his insides tipped Dave over his edge. He released the dark strands to claw at the flushed gray skin instead as he rode out his climax.   
It wasn’t long after Dave relaxed that his legs falling from around Karkat’s waist to the bed with a soft thump. The latter was still kneeling, the side of his damp forehead resting against the crook of Dave’s neck his cat-like tongue lazily lapping at the small wounds his teeth had made there. Hands slid back into dark the short soft pool of hair then back gently petting the scalp he’d abused earlier with all his pulling. Dave closed his eyes, allowing the soft purrs the other was admitting lull him into a tranquil state. Even when the other moved away from his shoulder he could only give an indifferent grunt of objection.  
“Dave?” a hand ran over his abdomen smearing something across it.  
Crimson eyes lazily opened only to close again with s disgusted frown, “Kar, what have I told you about that?” He brought a hand to his face rubbing the space between his eyes.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Karkat licked the semi-translucent fluid from his fingers. Then it hit him, “Oh right.“ he put his hand down, “You think this hella gross.”   
Dave nodded behind his hand, “Yes. Cause it is. Kinda like how you think me liking your jizz is gross.” He waved a hand as if that helped explain it.  
“It’s not that I think it's gross. Just weird. It’s Terezi that thinks it’s gross. Then again I don’t think she likes giving oral. I think being that close to a concentrated smell overwhelms her a bit.” He leaned down, licking more of the fluid off of his human.  
Dave jerked a little at the sudden motion removing his hand from his face. He watched at Karkat licked him clean. Despite being a little skeeved out he was mostly turned on. He bit his lip looked down at the scene, as the troll got closer to the source. He could feel himself getting aroused again even though the rest of his body was opposing it.  
“God fucking damnit Karkat.” Dave groaned leaning his head back, blond hair forming a messy halo.  
The troll looked up, tongue sticking out mid-lick, “What the fuck did I do now?”  
“Too much.” He groaned, “No more licking yet.” He peaked down at the gray teen confusion and lust read in his eyes. Dave concluded right there that no matter what he said the Cancer wasn’t going to stop. At least not until he got what he wanted, which was his gooey center. He made a mental note to never think that again.

“Strider~.” Karkat purred rubbing his cheek a bit too close to Dave’s lower half for his body’s comfort, his dick on the other hand was pretty amped for round two.   
Dave sighed, running his hands through his already disheveled hair. He leaned up on his elbows looking down at the other, “Fine. Just hand me a pillow and let me lean up against the footboard.” As he moved back a pillow was tossed at his head. “Christ, man. You’re always so fucking eager.” He tucked the pillow behind his shoulders as he leaned against the end board of the bed.  
“I can’t help it. I like doing this, and you don’t let me do it that often.” Karkat whined as he wrapped an arm under Dave’s thigh, hand resting against his hip, while the other was used to prop his own body up a bit. His black and yellow eyes looked at the appendage, narrowing before looking back at Dave. “Why were you complaining? You look fucking raring to go, and I didn’t do shit yet.”  
“I’m raring to go because you fucking licking me. Do you know how seductive that shit is? Goddamn instant turn on. Especially with the way you do it. All fucking slow and shit like you’re in a damn porno.” Dave went off gesturing with his hands, though Karkat couldn't make heads or tails of the motions he was using.  
After Dave seemed to have calmed down from his rant, Karkat looked him puzzled, “S-so, do you still want me to, or no?”  
“Of course. I’m already hard, and you’re already down there so might as well.” Dave shrugged making a face that said, Of course you fucking idiot. 

Karkat smiled, nuzzling into the dark blond hairs around the base before attacking it with his mouth. Dave could feel his eyes almost roll into the back of his head as teeth grazed against him. He sighed, his hand reaching out to run through the messy dark tresses, avoiding the base of the horn closest to him. His swirled his pinky around the smooth nub of the sun yellow tip. The corner of his lips twitched, as his breathing picked up again. The tongue that had been licking his stomach now circled around his tip, lapping up the pre-cum that was starting to form. His head lulled back against the edge of the smooth wood. A light moan escaped his throat as the wet warmth engulfed him completely. His body was too tired to move his hips much so Karkat was doing most of the work with his mouth. His hand occasionally joined the fun, either pumping in time with his mouth or kneading his balls. That was another appendage that tended to confuse the trolls. Dave smiled to himself as he watched the erotic display before him.   
So Karkat’s tongue is best at flinging curses and causing moans. There’s probably some irony in that. Dave thought his hand running through the black mane causing a purr to reverberate in the troll’s throat. The feeling sent a shutter through his cock and up his spine.   
It wasn’t long before Dave came again though not as hard as last time, which was to be expected. Karkat didn’t even try to pull away when Dave warned him. He made a weak noise of slight displeasure as he watched the other swallow. He leaned his head back as the troll sat up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Satisfied now?” Dave asked breathing returning to how it should be.  
Karkat nodded before sliding up next to Dave, wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“Good. I’m pretty sure I got nothing left after all that.” He leaned down into the pillow behind him. His arm found it’s way around Karkat’s shoulders.  
Soft purrs vibrated his chest as the accompanying nuzzles warmed him. The troll had his eyes closed obviously sedated for the time being.  
Dave chuckled lightly, his hand running from shoulder to elbow and back.  
“Waz so funny?” the sleep slurred words were barely even a whisper.  
Nuzzling into the dark locks, “Nothing. Just thinking that we need to play video games more often.” He smiled as he felt the other snicker against him.  
“Yeah. Yeah we do.”


End file.
